


Behind Closed Doors

by ninjamazing



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom, seulrene - Fandom
Genre: Choreographer!Seulgi, F/F, Futanari, Idol!Irene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjamazing/pseuds/ninjamazing
Summary: Irene Bae is the leader of the one of the best korean girl groups in the entertainment industry, Red Velvet, while Kang Seulgi is one of the most sought after choreographers in the country. Beyond all the lights, the hype, and the scrutiny... what really happens behind closed doors?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Red Velvet just finished filming their latest music video, and were finally told that they were free to go. The rest of her members went back to their shared dorm accompanied by their manager, so that they could finally call it a day and rest. Irene, being the leader, insisted on staying behind to settle some things, and partly because she was hoping that a certain someone would show up at the studio to check in on her.

 

Irene had a pretty busy week since her group started promoting their comeback song and filming the next one at the same time, that she started neglecting her duties to her equally busy girlfriend.

 

 

Seulgi, _the girlfriend_ , owned one of the biggest dance studios in Gangnam, and she also happened to be the most sought out choreographer and dance instructor out there, making her as busy as Irene.

 

Seulgi signed a 6-month contract deal with a certain entertainment label recently, and was currently supervising the choreography for a debuting girl group, which was taking up most of her time; their quality time included.

 

They literally haven't seen each other in the flesh for the past week. And they had to resort to quick phone calls and video calls, just to maintain the communication and to keep the longing for each other at bay.

 

They were both adamant to pursue their careers, so they made it work by compromising.

 

 

Speaking of which, her girlfriend arrived a few minutes after the shoot ended and the girls finally left. Seulgi was wearing a pair of grey baggy sweatpants and black muscle tee, a bag of food and her favorite beverage in hand.

 

Irene's face broke into an ear-splitting grin when she caught sight of her girlfriend standing by the doorway of the dressing room.

 

Seulgi swallowed hard when she saw Irene wearing the tiny black dress that hugged all her curves perfectly and showing off her pale white legs. The sight didn't help one bit to the sexual frustration she has been enduring for the past week.

 

Seulgi stopped staring and stepped inside the dressing room before closing the door behind her. She turned around to face her girlfriend, smiling sweetly.

 

"Hi."

 

Irene stood up from the couch and walked over to Seulgi, her dorky grin unfaltering.

 

"Hi, to you, too."

 

Seulgi gently placed what she was holding on the small coffee table, before pulling her girlfriend into a tight hug. Irene melted into the embrace, burying her nose into the former's chest, inhaling her familiar scent.

 

"I missed you so much," Irene whispered into her girlfriend's chest, before looking up to kiss her jaw.

 

Seulgi pulled back a little to look down on her and cradle her face gently. She prompted Irene to look at her face, before she bent down to place a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's soft lips.

 

Irene still had her eyes closed when Seulgi pulled away from the kiss, her hands resting at the small of the older woman's back.

 

"I missed you more," Seulgi confessed, kissing Irene's forehead lovingly.

 

"Are you hungry?" Seulgi asked, when Irene finally opened her eyes.

 

They stared at each other's faces for a couple of minutes, as if trying to memorize each other's features. Irene's lidded eyes landed on Seulgi's slightly parted lips, before her gaze flickered back to the latter's mesmerizing cat-like eyes.

 

"I am," Irene replied in a husky voice, a clear sign that she was turned on. Seulgi cocked a brow when she noticed, but kept her silence. "But not for food."

 

 

Seulgi figured as much. They were never a fan of delayed gratification, growling stomachs be damned. And considering the fact that they've been away from each other for a whole week, it won't be a surprise if they pounce on each other like some horny teenagers.

 

Irene pulled her down by the nape and molded their lips together. It was normal at first, tender kisses filled with unspoken love declarations, but it escalated quickly. Soon they were kissing each other hungrily, hands roaming against each other's body, desperate to feel each other. Irene felt like she would combust everytime Seulgi's hands came in contact with her bare skin.

 

Seulgi groaned when Irene nibbled down her bottom lip, before swiping her tongue inside, and kissing her deeply again.

 

Irene could feel Seulgi's piece of paradise protruding against her sweatpants, stabbing her stomach. She was desperate to feel it inside her. Fortunately, her girlfriend seemed to know what she needed. She moaned when Seulgi grabbed her ass, and lifted her up.

 

Irene automatically wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and wrapped her legs around Seulgi's waist, lips still attached to each other. The latter struggled to pull down the waistband of her sweatpants that would finally free herself, and Irene couldn't help but grin at the sight before her when they pulled away from the lack of air. Seulgi looked so hot with her swollen lips and the sexy expression she wore on her beautiful face.

 

Panting heavily, Seulgi succeeded on her task, and she placed openmouthed kisses along the expanse of Irene's velvety neck, hands palming her girlfriend's firm ass and without further ado, she ripped the flimsy panties the older woman was wearing and tossed it on the floor.

 

Irene gasped loudly at the unexpected pain, but it died just as quickly and turned to pleasure when Seulgi bunched up her dress and placed her hard cock right over her wet entrance. The latter started rubbing her length at the former's wetness, purposely stimulating that tiny pearl, each grind of her hips eliciting a loud moan from the older woman.

 

"You're so wet for me, Hyun," Seulgi whispered huskily, as she watched Irene's face contort into one of pleasure.

 

Seulgi found it so hot that she devoured Irene's lips hungrily, and without warning, finally slid inside.

  
Irene whimpered loudly when she felt half of Seulgi's hard shaft inside her, her grip on her shoulder tightening.

 

The latter slowly slid a couple of inches more of her cock into her girlfriend's accommodating warmth, making Irene relieve a shaky moan and arch her back in pleasure.

 

"Are you okay?" Seulgi asked in concern, but Irene nodded her head vigorously and only tightened her hold on her shoulder, her eyes closed. "God, you're so fucking tight."

 

When Irene was finally full to the brim, Seulgi paused briefly to let her adjust to the thickness. Irene bent down to kiss her girlfriend sloppily, moaning deliciously into her mouth.

 

"Fuck me hard, Seul! Come on," Irene ordered thru gritted teeth, bucking her hips to feel more of Seulgi's length inside her.

 

Acting upon her girlfriend's request, Seulgi held the older woman in place by grabbing her firm ass and thrusting her cock slowly. Irene placed biting kisses down Seulgi's throat, making the latter groan.

 

Irene's eyes rolled back into her head and she started calling out Seulgi's name like a mantra when the latter picked up the pace and fucked her harder whilst standing in the middle of the room.

 

A loud slapping sound could be heard everytime Seulgi buried herself inside Irene, add the sounds of pleasure coming out of her girlfriend's mouth, and it was like music to Seulgi's ears.

 

Irene was being particularly loud, and the walls of the dressing room wasn't exactly soundproof and thick, but her lust was clouding her judgment and she couldn't think straight. She was usually so careful when it comes to intimate moments with Seulgi in public. But this time, she couldn't care less if the whole company heard her pleasured cries. Not when Seulgi's moving inside her and making her see stars in broad daylight.

 

No doubt, this time, with how loud Irene's moans and cries are becoming, every people inside the company would probably know what they're doing inside that tiny room.

 

When Seulgi slipped out one time, she took the opportunity to carry Irene to the long couch and continued fucking her brains out.

 

"I'm so close," Irene breathed, firmly wrapping her legs around Seulgi's ass, fingernails raking the latter's clothed back.

 

"Get there, Hyun," Seulgi grunted, beads of sweat forming over her forehead. "We don't have much time," she added, before angling her thrusts better to make the woman beneath her come undone quickly.

 

Irene moaned loudly as waves of pleasure came crashing at the sudden change of angle.

 

"Babe, you feel so good inside me," Irene blurted before fisting Seulgi's hair and crashing their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

 

Fucking in the dressing room couch where anyone could walk in on them made everything felt extremely exhilarating and hot.

 

"Hyun, your pussy's sucking me in," Seulgi panted hoarsely in Irene's ear, who only moaned loudly, as Seulgi pounded into her harder and faster than ever.

 

Irene was clearly in the brink of an orgasm. Her breathy moans were getting louder by the second, and Seulgi could feel her girlfriend's wet core clench around her dick from time to time.

 

"Fuck! Seul, I-I'm coming," Irene moaned, hand groping for Seulgi's ass, pushing her deeper despite the fact that she was already full to the brim.

 

One particular hard thrust and Irene came undone, her whole body shuddering as she moaned Seulgi's name loudly.

 

Seulgi helped her ride through her high, leaving a trail of kisses from her neck to her collarbones, careful not to mar the perfect skin, before taking what she needed. She knelt and lifted one of Irene's legs over her shoulder before she started moving inside her girlfriend again. The change of position made Seulgi close her eyes in pleasure, a hiss escaping through her clenched teeth and through her lips.

 

"Oh god, it's even deeper this way baby," Irene panted, watching through heavylidded eyes as Seulgi moved inside her with a maddening pace. "Fuck! I think I'm going to come again, Seul," Irene admitted throatily before biting down her bottom lip.

 

The gesture turned Seulgi even more. She pulled down the front of Irene's dress and bent down to play with her exposed mounds with her mouth, using a healthy amount of sucking and nipping. Irene held Seulgi's head in place, moaning her head out in ecstasy and pleasure.

 

Seulgi couldn't hold out any longer. A couple of long, hard thrusts and she buried herself to the hilt, spilling her load inside Irene. She accidentally bit her girlfriend's sensitive nub in the process, earning a strangled cry of surprise from the older woman, which promptly made her come a second later after Seulgi did.

 

Seulgi kissed her girlfriend's sensitive nub before coming up to kiss her tenderly on the lips. She stayed inside Irene for a minute, waiting for her orgasm to fade before pulling out to fix herself.

 

"You look so beautiful," Seulgi whispered as she stared in awe at her spent girlfriend lying on the couch, who made no attempt to cover herself. "I love you, Hyun."

 

Irene hummed contentedly in reply before pulling Seulgi into a hug. "I love you, too. Thanks for coming today," Irene whispered, tucking her head in the crook of Seulgi's neck and closing her eyes. She suddenly felt sore and exhausted, but finally satiated.

 

"And I'm glad I came," Seulgi murmured, her hand blindly fixing Irene's outfit, in case someone walked in on them.

 

"Stop groping my boobs, they're sensitive," Irene complained with a pout, earning a chuckle from Seulgi.

 

"I'm not groping them, I'm trying to fix your bra just in case your manager walked in on us," Seulgi reasoned with Irene, who pulled away a little just to glare at the former. Seulgi leaned in to steal a kiss, but Irene held her head in place to give her a proper kiss.

 

"I'm hungry," Irene whispered timidly, ducking her head, that Seulgi had to bite her cheek to keep herself from smiling.

 

Seulgi decided to tease her girlfriend a little. "For something else?"

 

Irene jutted her bottom lip in a cute pout, clearly embarrassed. Seulgi laughed, before cupping her cheeks and kissing her again.

 

They only broke away when Red Velvet's manager opened the door and cleared his throat loudly.

 

"Are you done?" RV's manager hardly ever looked the couple's way, meaning he already knew what happened beyond this door.

 

Seulgi stood abruptly and bowed respectfully, her face beet red. Irene pretended to be unbothered by the fact that her manager walked in on them making out, still lying on the couch.

 

"Yeah, _oppa_. We're done," Irene answered with a sly smirk, looking at her girlfriend's embarrassed face before standing up from the couch.

 

"I'll be right outside," he said, and hastily left the couple, allowing them a couple of minutes to fix themselves.

 

Seulgi rummaged through the drawers for something to clean their mess on the couch, and to ease Joohyun's clear discomfort.

 

She found a roll of tissue from one of the drawers, and she made her way back to the older woman who was checking herself in the mirror.

 

"I don't see a mark," Irene murmured in bewilderment. Seulgi stopped behind her girlfriend and admired the view.

 

Seulgi flashed her a smile through the mirror. "I know you still have a lot of schedule, so we can't have you parading with lovebites on your neck."

 

Irene almost melted into a puddle of goo at Seulgi's thoughtfulness. She turned around to face her. "I love you so much, you know that?" she asked, pulling the younger woman closer to her and kissing her again.

 

Seulgi broke away from the kiss, forehead resting on Irene's. "Yes, I do know that. I love you too, but we really have to go. Your manager's going to kill me."

 

Irene laughed and stole another kiss before accepting the wad of tissue Seulgi was offering her. She cleaned herself, and rummaged through her drawer for a change of underwear, while Seulgi disposed the evidence of their lovemaking to the trashbin by the door.

 

She waited for Seulgi to turn around before she looked over her shoulder and stared seductively at her petrified girlfriend, shimmying into a fresh pair of flimsy panties. She smiled triumphantly when Seulgi growled, but made no attempt to move from her spot.

 

"You're so mean, Hyun," Seulgi grumbled, making Irene laugh.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied innocently. Grabbing the food and beverage Seulgi bought for her, she hooked an arm around her girlfriend's and dragged her out of the dressing room like nothing happened.

 

 

Seulgi could only shake her head and sigh in defeat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

After exiting the company in silence, the couple made their way towards the direction of the underground parking lot where Irene's manager waited patiently for them inside his heavily tinted van.

 

Irene walked ahead of Seulgi, on the younger woman's insistence, just in case some fansites were lurking nearby.

 

 

They always had to be careful whenever they were out in the open, since both of them were extremely popular in their chosen fields. Their "friendship", as what their clueless fans labeled them after seeing them spend quality time with each other a handful of times before, was already gaining more unwanted attention than necessary. And as much as they loved each other, they simply couldn't risk putting their careers in jeopardy with a simple kiss or something as innocent as handholding.

 

They both worked their asses off to be on the top of their respective careers, and they couldn't afford to make a single mistake that would make them lose everything they worked so hard on for years. Especially on Seulgi's part, who had to give up on her dream of becoming an idol because of her condition - and had to set out to a new path where she wouldn't be constantly under the limelight, in order to avoid the possible outcomes if she were to be discovered as an intersex by the public.

 

They had to restrain themselves from doing something they would both regret later on, and it was beyond exhausting.

 

Everyone should be free to choose who they love, social norms and judgmental people be damned.

 

 

Seulgi opened the door for her girlfriend, and Irene flashed her an adorable smile as she climbed and settled herself in the backseat.

 

Seulgi followed suit, taking the vacant seat beside Irene after closing the door.

 

" _Oppa_ ," Irene started, getting the attention of the man behind the wheel. Her manager peeked thru the rearview mirror, looking directly at her eyes.

 

"Yes?"

 

Irene bit her bottom lip, hesitating. Her manager waited as she tried to articulate her thoughts, looking at her expectantly thru the mirror.

 

Seulgi's hand made its way to her thigh, tapping it gently in an attempt to calm her. "You okay, baby?"

 

Irene nodded at Seulgi with a reassuring smile, before shifting her gaze back to the rearview mirror.

 

" _Oppa_ , can I stay the night in our apartment?" Irene asked in a small voice, which did nothing to stop the surprised gasp from the woman beside her, eyes immediately searching for the pair looking at them in the mirror.

 

Surprisingly, Irene's manager only let out a defeated sigh, almost as if he already anticipated the question.

 

"I knew you'd ask me that," he said in a defeated tone. Irene held Seulgi's hand tightly, sincerely praying that her manager would give her the permission to go.

 

Another heavy sigh, before he relented. "Fine."

 

Irene shrieked, which made Seulgi wince in pain and cover her ears. The older woman launched herself on the back of the driver's seat to give her manager a brief, and a very awkward backhug.

 

"Thank you, _oppa_! You're the best!"

 

Irene's manager chuckled, tapping the hand on his shoulder fondly. His eyes flickered back to the mirror to look at the beaming woman, "I'm only letting you off the hook because I know you're responsible enough to know your limits. You can't be late to your schedule tomorrow, okay?"

 

Irene nodded vigorously, still grinning, before resuming on her seat. She curled up on Seulgi's side, arms wound around her waist, and buried her face into the crook of the latter's neck.

 

"Seulgi, I'm counting on you to drive her to her schedule tomorrow, okay? She can't afford to be late," Irene's manager told the younger woman in a stern voice.

 

Seulgi smiled, inclining her head politely. "You don't have to worry, _oppa_. I'm gonna take care of my Hyunnie," she replied, kissing Irene's forehead.

 

As they were traveling through the busy streets of Gangnam, Irene suddenly felt hungry and asked her manager for take-outs from one of her favorite Chinese restaurants. Her manager drove to the said restaurant, parked on the customer parking lot and went out of the car to get her request.

 

As soon as the poor guy left, Seulgi decided to tease Irene a bit to have something to do while they waited.

 

"You're in for a long night, Hyun," Seulgi whispered seductively over Irene's ear, making the latter shy away from her in disbelief.

 

"I hope you don't plan on fucking me until I can't walk," Irene deadpanned, making Seulgi's façade waver as she let out a throaty chuckle.

 

Seulgi held Irene by the nape and shortened the gap between them, molding their lips together. She kissed her girlfriend tenderly, savoring her sweet taste and her soft lips.

 

Irene pulled away, breathless. "I love you so much, baby. I hope you know that," she whispered, before leaning in again to place a chaste kiss on Seulgi awaiting lips.

 

The driver's door suddenly swung open, and they hastily broke away from the kiss. Irene's manager looked at them suspiciously after taking his place behind the steering wheel, but the older woman only flashed him a sweet, innocent smile.

 

He only shook his head, because he knew better than to trust Joohyun to behave whenever Seulgi's around.

 

"Here's your order," he said, handing the bag to Irene whose face lit up at the sight of the food.

 

Irene smiled at him genuinely. "Thanks, _oppa_."

 

He nodded. "Sure thing."

 

 

 

After being dropped off at the apartment complex where Seulgi shared a pad with Irene (only when the latter has no schedule to worry about, which was bloody unlikely), the couple made their way towards the direction of the elevators hand in hand, once they were finally free from the prying eyes of the public.

 

"I'm glad that your manager allowed you to stay the night, Hyun," Seulgi said sincerely, looking at the older woman with so much happiness, that her eyes seemed to twinkle in the dimly lit hallway.

 

Irene squeezed the younger woman's hand, smiling sweetly at her. "It feels surreal to be honest," she admitted, prying her eyes from Seulgi for the first time. They stopped at the elevator doors, and Seulgi pressed the button and they waited for it to open.

 

They stepped inside the empty lift once it slid open, and Seulgi quickly punched in the numbers of their designated floor on the panel. They continued talking animatedly about how their days went, until they heard the familiar ding followed closely by the sliding of doors.

 

They stepped out, with Irene laughing loudly about something Seulgi had told her, the latter chuckling quietly as she watched her girlfriend laugh herself silly at her poor attempt at humor.

 

They took their time walking towards their apartment door, just enjoying each other's presence and the sense of familiarity they always feel whenever they're together. Quality time became such a rarity in their equally busy lives, that even a thing as simple and mundane as walking together that most people took for granted, became so precious to them.

 

They both stopped by the end of the hallway, and Irene took it upon herself to enter the passcode of their shared pad, hand still interlaced with Seulgi's.

 

She turned to face Seulgi, mouth tugged upwards in a smirk. "When are you going to change the password?"

 

Seulgi blushed, pouting a little. Irene laughed, standing on the tip of her toes to place a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

 

"I'm kidding, baby. Come on let's get inside, I've been craving your undivided attention for days," she whined a little, tugging Seulgi inside the apartment before closing the door shut behind them.

 

Once inside, Irene made her way to the spacious living room and placed the bag of food on the coffee table before proceeding to slump on the couch with a loud groan.

 

"I miss this couch," she said in a voice muffled by the soft cushions.

 

Seulgi snorted, looking down at her girlfriend as she padded to the kitchen to grab some utensils and drinks from the fridge. When she came back to the living room, Irene was already opening the bag of food with a serious expression that looked too cute to be ignored.

 

_Impatient, as always,_ she thought wryly.

 

Seulgi swooped down to plant a kiss on her cheek, prompting the older woman to look at her in surprise, her brows raised in question. The choreographer only shook her head in response, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face.

 

Irene ignored her weirdness and focused her attention on the food before her. Seulgi sat beside her girlfriend, gently placed the canned drinks she brought on the coffee table and handed her girlfriend a pair of chopsticks.

 

Irene accepted it with a smile, handing the box of take-out to Seulgi in return.

 

The younger woman accepted it, and they started eating while Irene continued talking in between bites about what happened in the course of a week that they spent away from each other.

 

Seulgi listened patiently, laughed occasionally when Irene told her something funny, sympathized with her girlfriend when she expressed how much she missed her and how much she missed spending time with her. She felt as though her heart was being crushed as she listened to the older woman's worries, hardships, and her concerns of the future. Being the leader of an idol group sure wasn't easy.

 

All Seulgi could do to make her girl feel a little better was to hug her tightly and pepper her with kisses. She told her how proud she was of her achievements, and how much she love her.

 

"We'll make it, Hyun. Just don't give up on us, okay?" Seulgi whispered while staring down directly at Irene's glistening eyes. The older woman nodded, cupping her cheeks gently.

 

"I love you. Thank you for being patient with me, Seul. Thank you for keeping my head above the water when I feel like I'm drowning."

 

Seulgi smiled, eyes turning into crescents, before she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Their lips moved in synchronization, and just when the kiss was starting to get deeper, she pulled away, causing the older woman to whine at her with her eyes still closed and lips puckered.

 

"Cute," she commented, before planting another chaste kiss on her girlfriend's soft lips. She loved kissing Irene's addictive lips, but she controlled herself and continued kissing every inch of the older woman's face instead, making the latter open her eyes and let out a tinkling laugh that made Seulgi's heart flutter.

 

Her lips lingered a tad too long on Irene's forehead, as the latter's laughter died down into soft giggles, and then silence. The older woman buried her face in the crook of her neck, and wrapped her arms around her waist.

 

"Are you okay, baby?"

 

A brief nod and a kiss on her jawline. Seulgi smiled. Sleepy Joohyun had always been a sight to behold, and it was one of the reasons why she always looked forward to bedtime on one of those rare occasions that they happened to be together. Her girlfriend basically turns into a baby and it's so fucking adorable her poor whipped heart can't take it sometimes.

 

"I think it's time for your beauty rest, babe," Seulgi teased Irene, who looked like she had no plans on moving from her current position.

 

But Seulgi was wrong - because Irene did move. She shifted on the couch, straddled her legs without pulling away from her neck, and sat on top of her.

 

"Does my princess want to be carried to her chambers?"

 

A muffled "yes" was the only response. Seulgi laughed, placed her hands on Irene's ass and stood up from the couch. The latter automatically wrapped her legs around her waist and clung onto the younger woman's shoulders like a koala.

 

Seulgi made her way to their bedroom, where she gently laid Irene on the Queen-sized bed.

 

Seulgi was about to pull away when Irene hugged her tightly and refused to let her go, the strain successfully making her collapse on top of the latter.

 

"I want to cuddle for a bit."

 

Seulgi sighed in defeat. "Okay," she relented, shifting her weight to her side so that the petite woman underneath her wouldn't get crushed, before wrapping her arms around her big whiny baby.

 

"You have no plans on taking a shower?" Seulgi asked, fingers tracing patterns on Irene's smooth skin. "Or perhaps take a dip in the tub?"

 

Irene only hummed in response.

 

"Shall I carry you to the bathroom, too?" Seulgi asked again, fingers halting as she waited for an answer.

 

A barely noticeable nod and a kiss on her throat.

 

"Alright," Seulgi pried herself from her clingy girlfriend who whined at the loss of contact, and stood up with much difficulty. "I'm gonna prepare your bath first, okay? I'll be back with you in a moment," She told the other woman who made grabby hands at her with her eyes closed. She smiled at the cute sight, bent down to kiss her girlfriend's forehead before making her way towards the direction of the huge bathroom adjacent to the master's suite.

 

She filled the tub with water, and after making sure that it was warm and scented enough, exited the room to finally fetch her girlfriend.

 

She was surprised when she walked back to their bed and found the older woman sleeping soundly, a curtain of hair covering her beautiful face. She looked so at peace that Seulgi almost didn't have the heart to wake her from her much needed sleep. But she also knew how Irene hated sleeping without freshening up, so she sat on the edge of the bed and tried to wake her as gently as possible.

 

"Baby?" She called out softly, hand caressing her girlfriend's arm. The idol didn't budge, which baffled Seulgi.

 

It was common knowledge that her girlfriend was a light sleeper, and usually wakes up with the tiniest noises and the slightest nudge.

 

_She must be really tired,_ she thought. She brushed away the stray locks covering the older woman's face and marveled at the unrivaled beauty before her.

 

Seulgi tried again after a while, only this time, she opted for planting feathery-light kisses all over her face. "Hyunnie?"

 

Thankfully, Irene finally stirred from her position and immediately searched for warmth. Her hand automatically reached out to Seulgi, who held her hand and kissed her knuckles.

 

The choreographer smiled brightly when Irene cracked her eyes open and pouted adorably at her.

 

Seulgi pulled her disoriented girlfriend into a sitting position, her eyes fluttering cutely. "Your bath is ready, Hyun," she told the older woman who nestled again on her neck, arms wrapped around her waist possessively.

 

"Let's get you to the tub before the water gets cold," Seulgi murmured before scooping up her girlfriend in her arms with ease. Irene wrapped her legs around Seulgi's waist, bringing their bodies closer.

 

The choreographer beelined for the bathroom, where she deposited the idol on the huge marble counter. Seulgi was nestled in between Irene's creamy legs, hands resting on the idol's hips.

 

"I didn't want to wake you because you look like you needed the sleep," Seulgi explained anxiously, staring at her girlfriend's face. "Are you okay?"

 

Irene mustered a sleepy smile. "That's like the fifth time you've asked me that question, Seul," the idol quipped, voice thick with sleep. "I'm definitely feeling better than alright because I'm with you."

 

Seulgi couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy line. "That was some smooth talk, Bae Joohyun," she teased her girlfriend who merely shrugged, smirking.

 

"What can I say? I learned from the best," she replied sassily to which earned another chuckle from the younger woman.

 

"God, I love you so much."

 

Irene only smiled, before she bent down to close the tiny gap between them. Seulgi met her lips halfway and they shared a kiss.

 

As soon as their lips touched, Irene felt the rushing heat down to her core, dampening her flimsy underwear.

 

It was meant to be a simple kiss, but just when Seulgi was about to pull away to let the older freshen up, Irene held her by the nape and bit her bottom lip. She continued nibbling until the choreographer granted her entrance by opening her mouth. Irene glided her tongue inside, where Seulgi met her and their tongues danced to their own rhythm.

 

Their hands roamed around each other's body, determined to feel each other's skin. Seulgi's hand blindly unzipped Irene's dress, while her other hand cupped the idol's face. She succeeded on her task and Irene's dress pooled around her waist, exposing her full perky breasts.

 

Seulgi broke away from the kiss just to admire her girlfriend's pale skin and her luscious curves. In the course of their five-year relationship, she had seen her fair share of Irene's naked body, but the view never failed to amaze her.

 

It was like God made an extra effort when He was making the masterpiece that was Bae Joohyun.

 

Her body was reacting to the gorgeous sight before her, and her dick grew impossibly hard to the point that it constricted inside the confines of her sweatpants.

 

Seulgi covered her girlfriend's soft mounds with her palms, squeezing them roughly. Soon, her mouth replaced her hands as she left a trail of biting kisses from the slope of her neck down to her soft breasts. She took one pink nipple into her mouth and sucked hard, Irene's eyes fluttering shut and mouth letting out a loud moan.

 

She licked, sucked and nipped at the tender flesh. Satisfied with her work, Seulgi's mouth made its way to the other one and repeated the same actions to the idol's neglected breast.

 

"Bite me," Irene ordered, eyes filled with lust as she stared down at Seulgi.

 

The choreographer complied with the request and bit hard, earning a choked cry of surprise from the idol, a sound that was a mixture of pleasure and pain, her hands gripping the younger's hair tightly.

 

Seulgi tried to ease the pain by swirling her tongue languidly on the bitten nipple, before making her way towards Irene's collarbone, where she unconsciously sucked another mark on the smooth skin.

 

Irene cradled Seulgi's face and crashed their lips again in another passionate kiss, way past caring of the fact that every inch of her skin was being marked by the younger woman. She moaned when she felt Seulgi's hard length jutting against her belly button - her hand slowly made its way south as if it had a mind of its own - and she found what she was looking for. She palmed her girlfriend's clothed dick from the base to the tip, drawing out a guttural groan at the back of the younger's throat, prompting her to pull away from the kiss.

 

Seulgi hastily pulled her sweatpants and boxers down to her hips, and her well-endowed cock finally sprung out from its confinement. She then completely discarded the article of clothing that will get in the way of their lovemaking and tossed in on the floor.

 

Her cock stood out proudly, so hard and thick, so ready and willing to penetrate.

 

Irene instantly reached down to cup Seulgi's heavy testicles in one hand, and held her hard length in another. She began to slowly stroke her hand up and down the choreographer's erection, reveling in the feel of the hard flesh under her soft fingers, delighted in the way it twitched everytime she rubbed her thumb over the slit.

 

Her other hand, all the while, was caressing the younger's balls, grazing her nails ever so lightly on the sac while she squeezed them slowly and rhythmically.

 

Seulgi growled with pleasure, watching the deceptive, innocent way her girlfriend bit her lips while she moved her hands, teasing her, bringing her closer to the brink of an orgasm.

 

She pulled the older woman roughly by the nape and they engaged in another hot, sloppy liplocking that made her dick twitch. Irene continued her ministrations with her hands, moving harder and faster, while Seulgi moaned into the kiss at the sudden change of pace. She arched her body upwards, humping against Irene's hand, trying to move her cock faster, desperate for release.

 

Irene pulled away, gasping for air. Her lust-filled gaze landed on Seulgi's face as it contorted into one of pleasure, lips slightly parted, eyes screwed shut, head thrown back as she felt herself closer to the precipice. Irene leaned in and began feasting on the younger's exposed neck, teeth gnawing and licking at the delicate flesh.

 

"Your hand feels amazing, baby," Seulgi groaned, hands gripping Irene's hips tightly. "I'm so close," she let out a sharp gasp, her balls already tightening.

 

She was about to burst, but apparently Irene had a different idea in mind.

 

Just when she was about to shoot her load, the idol suddenly released her grip on her throbbing cock, leaving her hanging. The choreographer's eyes immediately flew open, a look of frustration flitting across her pretty face. " _Why'd you stop?_ "

 

Irene only smirked and savored the tortured look on the younger's face, before hopping down the counter, causing her tiny dress to pool down at her feet, leaving her in her flimsy underwear that left nothing much to imagination.

 

Seulgi swallowed thickly when the said woman leaned in, lips brushing against her earlobe. She shuddered at the contact, making Irene smile in triumph.

 

"I don't want you to come in my hand, I want to feel you inside me," the idol whispered huskily over her girlfriend's reddening ear.

 

Irene didn't miss the hungry look on Seulgi's eyes as she pulled back, tugged at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, leaving her in her black sports bra. Her eyes raked the contours of the perfectly toned abs, before closing the remaining space between them, arms encircling the choreographer's small waist.

 

Irene's hard nipples rubbed against Seulgi's clothed ones, and thanks to their close proximity, her cock was stabbing her abdomen again, making the latter groan at the contact and for her hand to wander down to the idol's backside. She gave her ass a firm squeeze, before she bent down and latched her lips again on the older's neck, nipping lightly at the flesh, delighted to hear her little moans of pleasure.

 

Seulgi's hand bunched up Irene's flimsy underwear, and yanked hard. Her panties tore easily, and the idol moaned at the familiar sensation of the ripping fabric against her skin.

 

They kissed passionately, while their hands continued touching and further arousing each other.

 

Seulgi slid her hand between Irene's legs, urging her to spread them wider. The idol complied, and the choreographer wasted no time sliding a finger inside her girlfriend's aching depths.

 

Irene trembled under Seulgi's touch, slowly gyrating her hips in need. She pulled away from the kiss and rested her forehead on the younger's collarbone, her nails raking the latter's back. She kissed the spot just above her girlfriend's breast before she buried her nose into her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

 

"More, baby," Irene whispered against Seulgi's neck, voice a little muffled.

 

The younger woman chuckled before sliding her finger along her slit, listening as she let out a loud cry of ecstasy. She slowly slid her finger back to her girlfriend's moist depths, making her muscles clench tightly around her digit as she cried out.

 

Smirking impishly, Seulgi wiggled her finger and watched in amazement as Irene undulated her hips in reaction, nails digging into her back.

 

She let out a quiet groan as she slid her finger out of her, watching a trail of her girlfriend's juice pour out of her pussy.

 

"You're so fucking wet, Hyun," she commented huskily, sliding back two of her fingers deep inside the idol, wriggling them, scissoring them, trying to get her to stretch as much as possible, moving around until she found that tiny spot that gave a girl some of the most pleasure.

 

When Irene let out a sharp cry, calling out her name, she knew she found the spot and kept adding pressure to it. The idol began humping her hand, breath coming out in pants, eyes screwed shut. Seulgi leaned forward and flicked her tongue over her left nipple, teasing it into even tighter, tauter peak.

 

Irene threw her head back and an obscene moan came out of her mouth. A second later, her muscles clenched rhythmically around the choreographer's fingers while the latter repeated what she doing to the other breast, groaning as she felt the older woman's juices coating her fingers as she came for the first time that evening.

 

"Fuck, I want you so bad, Seul."

 

She was pulled into a rough kiss, and after a heartbeat she was spun around and was facing herself in the huge bathroom mirror, with the younger woman standing behind her, hands resting on her hips. Irene checked herself in the mirror with wide eyes, her mouth slightly ajar.

 

She was a mess. Her long dark hair was in disarray, lovebites decorated her body, and she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, making her pale white skin glisten under the brightly lit bathroom counter.

 

Seulgi merely watched their reflection with fascination over her shoulder. The younger woman planted a kiss on her shoulder blade and whispered something over her ear that made the hairs on her neck stood up.

 

"You look so beautiful, Joohyun."

 

Seulgi's fingers skimmed against her abdomen, before it halted on their destination. Her eyes immediately fell shut as both of her breasts were being kneaded in unison, both nipples being teased into even tauter peaks. The younger woman pressed herself closer, making her erection rub against the crack of her girlfriend's ass.

 

"Remember what I told you back in the car earlier?" Seulgi asked quietly, hands still massaging the idol's breasts. The latter only hummed in response, eyes still screwed shut.

 

Deciding that they had enough foreplay to last a fucking lifetime, Seulgi's hands left the pair of soft mounds that she loved so much, prompting Irene to open her eyes, and ran her hands along her girlfriend's skin, sliding her fingertips down to her arms, and to her hands. Taking ahold of the latter's hands, she pressed the idol's palms flat on the bathroom counter in front of them, and pulled her by the waist.

 

Irene stared at Seulgi's flushed face through the mirror, eyes full of lust and anticipation.

 

"Well then," the younger woman spoke in such a low tone that sounded so sexy to her ears, "you better brace yourself, Hyun, because I meant what I said earlier."

 

The choreographer met her gaze through the mirror with the same intensity, before lining herself up behind the idol and quickly slamming her hips, sliding her entire, full length into her girlfriend's aching depths with a groan.

 

Irene let out a strangled cry, and she paused briefly, letting her adjust to her thick shaft.

 

Her pussy was deliciously tight, soaking wet around her thickness, and it took every ounce of Seulgi's sheer willpower not to thrust viciously into her.

 

"Fuck... yes," Seulgi stretched her to the max, filling her entire body, touching every bit of her. Irene felt her muscles clench around her girlfriend and she let out a quiet moan of surprise as she felt herself come around her, milking her throbbing dick.

 

"You came already? That was too soon, Hyun," Seulgi mumbled in disbelief, looking at her girlfriend's bent form.

 

"Just fuck me already!" Irene ordered thru gritted teeth, meeting her eyes through the mirror. "What are you waiting for? Fuck me hard and fast!"

 

Her cock pulsed with life and she let out a primal growl at her nasty words.

 

"You naughty girl," Seulgi murmured over her right ear, sliding out until only the tip rested inside the idol's depths. "You want it hard and fast? I'll give you hard and fast, Hyun."

 

Seulgi surged forward, slamming her hips against hers, filling her once again. She repeated the process, sliding out before roughly pumping back into her girlfriend's warm depths. Her pace increased, and Irene's sharp cries turned louder as an unbelievable amount of pleasure rippled through her body.

 

Bending over, Seulgi groaned against the side of her neck, biting and sucking at the skin, bruising her flesh as her hands bruise her hips, her cock moving harder and faster inside her girlfriend's tight cunt.

 

Seulgi felt Irene come around her, not once, but twice, in a drawn out orgasm that made her almost roar with ecstasy.

 

The idol screamed her name, slumping over the marble counter as the choreographer continued drilling her hard cock inside of her. Again, she pushed her up to and over the precipice, drawing incoherent, sobbing screams from her mouth.

 

Irene held onto the counter for dear life as her girlfriend filled her over and over again.

 

"S-Seulgi! Yes! H-Harder!" Irene screamed as Seulgi surged into her again, giving her another hot, powerful orgasm that shook her to the core.

 

Seulgi was close. The feel of Irene's bare, wet muscles flexing around her, milking her constantly pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

 

"I'm so close," Seulgi groaned, her face contorting in pleasure. "I'm going to fill you," she growled into her girlfriend's ear, plunging harder and deeper into her.

 

Irene let out a loud gasp as she came again, moaning Seulgi's name as her muscles clenched and unclenched around the choreographer's dick.

 

"F-Fill me with your cum, Seul!" Irene gasped as Seulgi doubled her pace and aggression at her words.

 

Wanting to see her girlfriend's face when she fill her in with her cum, the younger woman stopped thrusting, pulled out, making Irene whimper, before she spun her girlfriend to face her and pressed her bare backside against the edge of the counter. Irene wrapped her arms around Seulgi's neck and their lips met in a fiery kiss, tongues fighting for dominance.

 

Seulgi lifted one of Irene's legs, wrapped it around her waist, and slammed her hips against hers. She slid in and out of her faster and harder, surging in deeper and rougher with each passing second. Irene let out an endless barrage of high-pitched screams, sobbing her name as pleasure took over her body again and again bringing her to and over the brink.

 

Finally, as juice gushed over her length, Seulgi shouted her name as her cock twitched, pulsed, and then filled her aching depths with her seed. She let the beast in her to be unleashed and she became animalistic as she bit at Irene's throat, squeezed her breast roughly, and fucked her faster and harder for those few seconds that ecstasy overwhelmed all of her senses.

 

Irene screamed into her ear, eyes shut as pleasure consumed her entire body. She slumped against Seulgi, and burrowed her face into her lover's lovebite-laden neck, gasping desperately for air.

 

Seulgi wrapped her arms around her protectively, who was also out of breath, before she pulled her softening length out of her girlfriend.

 

"I love you," she murmured sincerely.

 

Irene pulled away from her neck and looked up at her face. "I love you, too."

 

Seulgi cradled the older woman's face, before she bent down to place a kiss on her swollen lips.

 

"Let's get you cleaned up," she told the older woman with a bright smile. Irene only pouted at her, which made her raise a questioning brow.

 

"You have to carry me to the tub," Irene answered in a hushed tone. When Seulgi stayed rooted to the spot sporting a confused look, she shied away from her gaze.

 

"I can't walk, Seul. I feel so sore," she admitted in a small voice. Seulgi laughed after a heartbeat of silence, planting a kiss on her pouting lips.

 

"Of course," Seulgi said with a wry grin. "Although, I'm afraid your bath had ran cold a little while earlier while you were busy screaming my name," she teased, earning a light punch on her stomach. "I'm kidding, baby."

 

When she was certain her knees were not wobbly anymore, she carried her girlfriend into the shower stall where they cleaned themselves under the warm water cascading through their sore bodies.

 

 

After they were done, Seulgi carefully carried Irene to their bedroom and deposited her on the huge bed. They were both naked, and Seulgi took it upon herself to rummage for something to wear inside their shared walk-in closet.

 

She dressed in an oversized shirt and a pair of boxer shorts, while she took a nightdress for her girlfriend.

 

When she came out of the closet, she found her naked girlfriend lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Seulgi took in the gorgeous sight before her and had a hard time controlling her raging hormones.

 

She sat on the edge of the bed, a hand on the idol's waist. "Baby?"

 

Irene slowly opened her eyes.

 

"Here."

 

Irene eyed the thin fabric with an amused expression. "Really, Seul?"

 

Seulgi looked away, blushing a little. "I couldn't find anything else," she reasoned, even though they both know it was a lie. Irene had a truckload of different clothes in their apartment.

 

Irene laughed before she sat up and slipped into the poor excuse of a nightdress. Truth be told, she only used these kind of clothing when she wants a hot night with the choreographer and the latter was being difficult. It always worked liked magic, and soon enough she'd be full of Seulgi. Easy peasy.

 

Irene laid back on the bed and pulled Seulgi with her. "I want to cuddle."

 

"Okay."

 

"You're the big spoon," Irene ordered before turning away. Seulgi sighed.

 

"Okay."

 

Seulgi clapped her hands to turn off the lights inside their bedroom, before she wrapped an arm around Irene's waist, pulling the latter closer to her chest.

 

"Good night, baby," Irene whispered in the darkness. Seulgi smiled tiredly, tightened her hold on her girlfriend's waist, before whispering back, "Night night, Hyunnie."

 

Five minutes later, both of them were snoring softly.

 

 

 

Irene woke up to the feeling of something wet and warm, tickling her earlobe. She opened her sleepy eyes a crack, and was greeted by the pitch darkness of the room. Her hazy mind briefly wondered if she was dreaming the whole thing.

 

Before she could even fully register what was happening, she felt a hand cup her right breast, squeezing it gently. A moan escaped her lips when another hand cupped her womanhood, rubbing lazy circles on her clit. A finger slid in, and she closed her eyes again at the amazing feeling.

 

A groan, and she felt another finger slid inside her. It moved in and out of her in a fast pace, and she felt herself nearing the edge again.

 

She gasped loudly, clenched her warm walls against the digit attacking her mercilessly, before she arched her back as her orgasm washed over her.

 

She felt the fingers pull out of her warmth, and she heard a sucking noise by her left ear, followed by a loud popping sound.

 

Opening her eyes, she turned to look over her shoulder and was surprised when a pair of lips latched onto hers.

 

Seulgi. _How the hell did I manage to forget that I'm sleeping next to God's most beautiful creation on Earth?_

 

She returned the urgent kisses, and she felt the familiar hard length stabbing her ass.

 

"I can't get enough of you," Seulgi whispered huskily after she pulled away from the searing kiss they shared.

 

Irene felt her girlfriend's hand tugging on her nightdress, before she felt the younger woman shift a little to pull down her own underwear.

 

She wasn't going to mind, at all, if her eyes didn't land on the bedside table where the digital clock flashed _01:07 AM_  in glaring red light. _What the hell?_

 

She felt Seulgi adjust her position behind her, and lifted one of her thighs.

 

" _Seul, no..._ "

 

Seulgi kissed her cheek. "I will be quick, baby. I promise."

 

Irene whined a bit. She just wanted to sleep and rest her aching body.

 

"But I'm sleeping," she reasoned feebly.

 

"I know baby, you don't have to wake up," Seulgi murmured, before guiding herself to Irene's wet core.

 

They both moaned at the feeling. Seulgi slid her full length, cock twitching at the familiar tightness and accommodating warmth.

 

She then moved her hips, slowly at first, but remembering her promise to her girlfriend, she picked up the pace and pounded into Irene harder and deeper, bringing them both to the brink of ecstasy.

 

Clawing at the sheets, Seulgi's hard cock hitting the most pleasurable spot inside her, Irene shifted until she was lying on her front, muffling her cries into her pillows. The choreographer knelt on the bed, pulled her by the ass, and shoved her cock back to her girlfriend's wetness and continued moving at an extremely fast pace, drawing out incoherent sobs of pleasure from her mouth.

 

Irene could already feel the familiar build up inside her stomach. A minute later, a string of profanities left Seulgi's mouth as they came together, Irene clenching around her as she spilled her load inside.

 

Seulgi collapsed on top of Irene, and before either of them could utter a single word, exhaustion finally took a toll on them and they fell right back to sleep.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Irene woke up to the feeling of something hard and thick buried inside her and something warm and heavy draped over her back.  
Still disoriented, she realized a moment later that she was sleeping on her front. She opened her bleary eyes and tried to gather her bearings by blinking rapidly. Memories of the previous night came rushing to her sleep-adled mind, and she smiled a little when she finally understood why she was feeling full.

  
By the looks of it, Seulgi was probably too tired from their sexual encounters and fell back to sleep before she could pull out of her.

  
Irene felt warm puffs of breath hitting her bare shoulder, and struggling under the weight, she turned her head to the other side. When her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the room, she met the most beautiful sleeping face she'd ever seen in her entire life, sharing a pillow with her.

  
Irene stared for a moment, admiring how cute the younger woman looked while sleeping. Seulgi looked so innocent and vulnerable while sleeping that Irene wanted nothing but to protect her from harm and shield her from the cruel world they were living in. Her hair was a tangled mess, her mouth was slightly parted, and she was snoring softly.

 

_Fucking perfect_ , Irene thought to herself.

 

She stared a little bit more, drinking in every detail of her peaceful visage.

 

The blissful moment was short-lived though, when she suddenly felt the urge to empty her bladder.

  
Irene gently rolled Seulgi on her back, whimpering a little when she felt the choreographer's hardening length gliding out of her warmth.

  
She reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on. Soft yellow light illuminated the dark room as she struggled to sit up and climb out of bed.

  
She stood by the foot of the bed, her eyes accidentally landing on the sleeping woman as she was fixing her rumpled nightdress. Her eyes raked her girlfriend's face which was now turned to the side, to her silky brown locks sprawled haphazardly on the white pillowcase, down to the toned abdomen peeking through the oversized shirt she wore the previous night, and to the tempting hardening length between her legs that seemed to glisten under the light from the mixed juices of their lovemaking.

 

Irene swallowed hard, trying to ignore the aching feeling down south, before prying her eyes away from the sight. She slapped her face repeatedly, taking the fallen duvet off the floor and covering Seulgi's naked pelvic area with it.

 

After planting a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead, she gently padded to the bathroom to do her business, clicking her tongue as she caught sight of her disheveled state staring back at her in the bathroom mirror.

 

_So much for not leaving a mark_ , Irene thought wryly.

 

Her fingers traced each red mark, remembering how good it felt whenever Seulgi sucked and nipped on her delicate flesh.

 

Irene forced the memories out of her head and made her way to the kitchen to cook breakfast while the choreographer was still fast asleep. The lack of distraction was probably for the best, otherwise she would be late to her schedule and that would mean a scolding from her manager.

 

She hummed to herself as she made two poached eggs, toasts, and brewed a fresh batch of coffee for her girlfriend. Then she made kimchi fried rice and a cup of tea for herself. After setting up the table, she was about to go back to the bedroom and wake her girlfriend when she felt a pair of toned arms engulfing her into a warm embrace from behind.

 

"Something smells good," Seulgi murmured, bending down and nuzzling Irene's neck.

 

Irene chuckled, turning her face to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "Good morning, baby."

 

Seulgi pulled away slightly to plant a good morning kiss on Irene's awaiting lips. "Good morning, mi amor," she muttered lazily, smiling ever so brightly that her eyes disappeared for a moment. Irene turned around without breaking the embrace and wrapped her arms around Seulgi's neck, her back pressed against the counter.

 

"Have mercy on my heart, Seul," Irene quipped, making Seulgi laugh and bend down to plant another kiss on her lips. Their lips continued moving, and it was such a comfortable position that Irene basically turned putty, her hands threading into her girlfriend's soft locks.

 

Breaking off the kiss, Seulgi rested her forehead on Irene's, her breath labored from the lack of air. "No," she whispered hoarsely, still catching her breath, "have mercy on mine, woman," she briefly rubbed their noses, before stealing a chaste kiss from Irene, who still had her eyes closed, a satisfied smile on her lips. "I love you, Joohyun. Thank you for being mine."

 

At that, Irene opened her eyes and found out that Seulgi was already staring down at her with such intensity that she feared for a moment that she would turn into a puddle of goo. "My God, Seulgi. It's the crack of dawn, stop saying things like that," she said with a pout, taking the choreographer's hand and placing it on top of her erratically beating heart. "I might die of a heart attack."

 

Seulgi threw her head back and laughed, while Irene smiled and looked up at her with such adoration and love in her eyes. "I love you too, Seul."

 

Seulgi smiled and cradled her face like she was made of something so fragile, her dark orbs boring into Irene's. Her gaze was so intense that it felt like she was seeing her soul through her eyes.

 

Seulgi had no idea what compelled her to ask the million dollar question. Perhaps it had something to do with the perfect tranquility of the morning, or perhaps it was the comfortable position they were in, or perhaps she was just not thinking straight. _Pun intended_.

 

Or perhaps it was the fact that she was holding the love of her life and the most perfect woman in her arms.

 

 

"Marry me, Hyunnie?"

 

 

The idol was caught off-guard by the weight of the question. Irene gasped, her eyes suddenly alight with excitement. She searched Seulgi's face, desperate to know if it was one of her pranks again, and her hands flew up to her mouth in shock when she realized her girlfriend was dead serious with the question.

 

 

"Seul..."

 

 

Seulgi must have mistaken her expression for something else because her face fell and she tried to take back what she said, but her embrace remained firm and unyielding. "N-Not now, Hyun. I know your main priority for now is your career but I can wai--"

 

Irene stopped her ramblings by pulling her by the nape and molding their lips in a kiss. Seulgi's eyes immediately fluttered shut, and Irene took the opportunity to convey her feelings into the kiss as much as possible, hopefully erasing her girlfriend's worries.

 

"Yes, you stupid bear," Irene whispered as she pulled away, eyes brimming with tears. "I'll marry you."

 

Seulgi opened her eyes after a moment, looking dazed, like she couldn't quite comprehend what she just heard.

 

"Great. Now I broke my fiancée," Irene muttered under her breath, chuckling through her tears while staring at the choreographer's face. She squealed in surprise when Seulgi finally snapped out of her daze and lifted her off the ground in one swift motion, her lips finding Irene's within seconds.

 

Irene cupped Seulgi's face as they shared a passionate kiss, barely noticing that it was wet with tears.

 

"I love you. I haven't purchased a ring yet, but I'm glad you accepted my proposal," said Seulgi while hugging the idol tightly and hiding her face on the crook of her neck.

 

"I love you, too. You don't know how happy you made me feel for the past five years, Seul, I'd marry you even without a ring if that's what it takes to be with you for the rest of my life," Irene replied, urging the younger woman to look at her so that she can wipe away her tears.

 

"Should we celebrate?"

 

Seulgi raised a questioning brow at the suggestion. Irene made the first move by wrapping her legs around Seulgi's waist and kissing her on the lips. Hard.

 

"Then you should prepare a convincing excuse and a sincere apology, Hyun, because I'm sure as hell you're going to be late," Seulgi whispered huskily as her lips made its way down to the slope of Irene's neck, before she marched blindly to the direction of their bedroom to make sweet, sweet lovin' to her fiancée.

 

By the time Seulgi was done worshipping every inch of Irene's skin, every curve of her body, and making love to her slowly and sweetly, their breakfast had ran cold and had to be reheated. After eating like some lovesick fools giggling like crazy, they took a shower together, dressed in a haste and finally left the confines of their apartment together.

 

Seulgi opted to wear a black oversized hoodie, dark sweatpants and a mask to help hide her identity, while she urged Irene to wear a black turtleneck shirt to cover up the lovebites adorning the expanse of her neck and a pair of fitted neatly pressed slacks to match the black pumps she wore. Seulgi may not give a damn about showing the evidence of their lovemaking to the rest of world, but for Irene it would be a disaster.

  
They made their way to the underground parking lot hand in hand, thankful that it was still early in the morning and they didn't meet a single soul on their way to their destination.

 

Seulgi opened the passenger's door of the sleek black Maserati parked among the rows of different expensive cars owned by her fellow tenants, shielding the top of Irene's head as she slid inside before closing the door. She ran to the driver's seat, started the car, before she pulled away from her parking spot and drove out of the parking lot.

 

Seulgi discarded the mask once she was inside the car because Joohyun hated not seeing the rest of her face.

 

They made their way into Irene's company, talking in low voices, dreading about their nearing separation again.

 

Seulgi squeezed Irene's hand trying to reassure her fiancée that it was going to be fine, but the latter still looked unconvinced.

 

"I'm going to see you in two weeks, baby," said Seulgi patiently, looking away from the road to look at her pouting fiancée. She took the back of Irene's hand into her mouth to place a delicate kiss on it. "Perhaps I'll see you in just a few days time," she said as she shifted her gaze back to the road.

 

"Promise?"

 

Seulgi stopped at a red light, turning to face her fiancée with a smile plastered on her face. "I promise, baby," she replied solemnly, before leaning in to capture Irene's lips in a sweet kiss.

 

They only pulled away from each other when the cars behind them started honking in annoyance. Seulgi looked up and found out that the light already turned green. She honked twice in apology, biting back a laugh as Irene huffed in annoyance at being interrupted, and finally stepped on the accelerator without further ado.

 

 

They arrived at SM Entertainment's building, and Seulgi expertly parked her car at one of the available slots in the underground parking lot. She checked her watch to make sure that they still had enough time to talk, before facing her sulking fiancée.

 

"Babe, are you okay?"

 

"I'm trying to be," replied Irene, her tone a little sad. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned her body towards Seulgi, a little annoyed at the console separating them. "I can't bear another week without you, Seul."

 

Seulgi reached out to cup Irene's cheek, the latter leaning into her touch immediately. "Me neither, baby. Me neither," she replied in an anguished voice. The thought of spending another week away from each other was already killing her.

 

Irene kissed her palm, before sighing defeatedly.

 

"Hey, who knows? Maybe I'll show up at one of your stages," said Seulgi in a placating tone, unbuckling her own seatbelt to face her girlfriend properly.

 

"If you want me to marry you, Kang, you have to be more precise than that," Irene said in a serious tone, staring at Seulgi dead in the eye. She looked a tad intimidating, and super hot at the same time.

 

Instead of cowering from the idol's sharp stare, Seulgi grinned mischievously, obviously thinking of something dirty. "Aren't I precise, though?" She asked playfully, wiggling her brows at the idol. "I vividly remember your cries when I kept hitting your favorite spot," she added with a quirk of her brow, which earned her a smack on the arm from the older woman.

 

"Seulgi!"

 

Seulgi laughed, admiring the way Irene shied away from her gaze, her cheeks flaring up in embarrassment.

 

Determined to embarrass her more, Seulgi imitated Irene in a high-pitched voice, making funny faces, and throwing her head back for good measure.

 

_"Seulgi! Y-Yes, baby! Faster! Harder!"_

 

Irene couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's silly antics.

 

"Come here you silly bear," Irene commanded, pulling Seulgi by the strings of her hoodie.

 

Seulgi smirked. "At least I made you laugh," she muttered quietly, inching a little closer, "I don't care if I look silly, as long as you're happy. That's all that matters, Hyun," she whispered, brushing her lips over Irene's, watching as the idol closed her eyes in anticipation.

 

Seulgi smiled, before finally molding their lips together and continuing where they left off. She kissed Irene tenderly, somehow wishing that they were just like any other normal couples out there. Being in a same sex relationship was one thing, but being a celebrity dating another celebrity of the same gender, or in her case - an intersex, was another story.

  
Exhausting, that's what it feels like. Physically, emotionally, and mentally draining. But she had learnt years ago, that with Irene, everything was worth it. She firmly believed that she could face just about anything or anyone, as long as she had Irene by her side.

 

And vice versa.

 

Seulgi kissed her as if it was the last, she kissed her like it would erase their worries of the future, she kissed her like she was the only one that mattered in the world.

 

Irene let out a quiet moan of surprise when Seulgi gently nipped on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. On normal occasions, she would've opened up without being asked to, but right now, Irene had to pull away and restrain herself. She was breathing heavily as she slumped against Seulgi's chest. "I gotta go, Seul."

 

Seulgi chuckled, kissing her temple. "I understand."

 

"I'm going to miss you," Irene mumbled through her chest. Seulgi tilted her face to plant a chaste kiss on her swollen lips.

 

"Me, too. But trust me, it'll be over before you know it," said Seulgi while staring down at her fiancée's eyes. "I love you." She bent down to kiss Irene's forehead before letting her go.

 

Irene fixed her hair and her rumpled outfit, before kissing Seulgi one last time and exiting the car.

 

"I love you loads. You still owe me a ring, so drive safely," Irene reminded the younger woman with a sweet smile, which Seulgi returned, before closing the door and walking briskly to the direction of the lifts.

 

Seulgi waited for her to step inside the empty lift and vanish from sight before driving off to her studio to try out a new dance routine.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Irene made her way to her group's designated dressing room, her stomach turning to lead by the second. She composed herself before she knocked on the door, and was surprised when a familiar face greeted her when it swung open.

 

"Irene- _unnie_!"

 

It was Yeri, grinning at her widely, looking done with her own make up and looking beautiful in her fancy dress. Irene felt a sense of foreboding as Yeri stepped back a little and opened the door wider for her in welcome. Irene stepped inside, quickly beelining for the vacant seat next to Wendy, not even sparing a glance to the couch where Seulgi fucked her brains out the previous night.

 

"My," said a familiar voice to her right. "Look who's late for the first time," Irene shifted her gaze to the mirror as she sat down, where she met Sooyoung's eyes. The corner of the devil incarnate's mouth tugged upwards in a suggestive smirk that Irene knew all too well and one she always hated to see. The makeup artist unnie paid no mind to Sooyoung's remark and continued doing her makeup.

 

"Where have you been, Joohyun- _unnie_?" Wendy asked, voice laced with genuine concern. She was busy typing something on her phone when Irene walked in, and only pried her eyes away from the brightly lit screen when she heard Sooyoung's remark.

 

"My place," Irene answered curtly, trying to sound nonchalant as much as possible. She pretended to be engrossed with the magazine she was browsing through to avoid the prying questions from her members.

 

" _Oppa_ allowed you to go?" Wendy asked in disbelief, looking at her leader's side profile.

 

Irene nodded, a smile gracing her lips as she read the featured article of the magazine at the bottom of a full body picture of her fiancée.

 

"Let me guess," interrupted Sooyoung in a mock contemplative voice when her makeup artist was finally done doing her makeup. The hair stylist took charge next and started doing her hair in silence. "Seulgi- _unnie_ dropped by yesterday and talked to _oppa_?"

 

Irene gritted her teeth in annoyance, finally looking away from the picture of her fiancée's toned abdomen that she'd been admiring with rapt attention for a whole minute. "It's none of your business, Sooyoung."

 

Without a word of warning, Sooyoung laughed loudly, startling her hair stylist in the process. The poor woman clutched her chest in surprise, almost branding herself with the hair iron she was holding.

 

Sooyoung apologized, bowing profusely to her stylist, making the rest of her members laugh, including their leader.

 

Done with their makeups and already dressed in their respective outfits, Yeri and Wendy lounged together on the black couch waiting for the rest of the members to be sorted out.

 

"Joohyun-ah, you should change too," said one of the stylist lingering inside their dressing room. Irene folded the magazine and stood up, making her way to the changing room where her outfit was already carefully laid out. 

  
Irene changed into her outfit with the help of her stylist, her face turning a deep shade of red that matched the color of her dress at the surprised gasp from the older woman.

  
Her outfit for the day was a red dress that showed off her bare shoulders and her collarbones, and stopping just above the knees.

 

"Joohyun," the stylist began in a stern voice, "that's gonna cost us a lot of concealer," the stylist said, eyeing the angry purplish marks all over her neck and chest, "and a lot of time."

 

They were going to attend and perform at an awards show, and they have to make it on time for the red carpet.

 

Irene mentally cursed herself for her selfishness, absentmindedly worrying her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, _unnie_ ," she apologized in a small voice, ducking her head to hide her face.

 

Irene heard a sigh, and a reassuring pat on her shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. But we should start working on these immediately," said the stylist, inspecting the area that needs to be covered which happens to be her back, shoulders, neck and chest.

 

"Okay."

 

They both exited the changing room and Irene sat back on her chair. Her members were all done and ready to go, and they were huddled in the couch talking excitedly about the awards show, making Irene more nervous of the consequences if they don't make it on time.

 

Irene's stylist and her makeup artist started fussing over her, drawing the attention of her members.

 

"Oh my God," Wendy exclaimed in English, looking horrified at the sight. She stood up and made her way to Irene. " _Unnie_ , who did this to you?" she asked in concern, staring at Irene through the mirror.

 

Irene couldn't meet her eyes.

 

Sooyoung threw her head back and laughed, clapping her hands excitedly. _"I KNEW IT!"_

 

"Shut up, Joy," chided Wendy in a stern voice before looking back at Irene's reflection, fingers tracing one particular large mark over her leader's shoulder. " _Unnie_ , does it hurt?"

 

Irene shook her head timidly.

 

"Those are lovebites, Seungwan-ah," Sooyoung said matter-of-factly, leaning back on the couch and crossing her legs. "Unlike the rest of us, someone clearly had a pretty busy night."

 

Wendy's mouth fell open at the statement, and Irene blushed even more at Sooyoung's audacity and bluntness.

 

"Is this yours, _unnie_?" Yeri chimed in, holding up a piece of ruined underwear between her thumb and index finger. Irene looked up and her eyes widen in shock when her gaze landed on the familiar thong dangling from their maknae's fingers.

 

"Kim Yerim! Put that away!"

 

"Woah, there," Joy leaned in, looking at the flimsy underwear with wide eyes, "where did you find that Yerimie?"

 

Yeri shrugged in nonchalance, pointing to the side of the couch.

 

" _Daebak!_ " Joy shouted with glee, pulling Yeri to her side to inspect the underwear properly. "And it's torn!" She announced loudly, looking excited like a child on Christmas day.

 

Irene placed a delicate hand over her face to hide her embarrassment. The older women tending to her laughed at her reaction but said nothing, which she was thankful for.

 

"Seungwan," Sooyoung called out to their second oldest member, waiting for confirmation, "this is Irene- _unnie_ 's underwear, right?"

 

Wendy pried her gaze from Irene's reflection and stared at Sooyoung's hopeful face instead, still looking shell-shocked. "I dunno."

 

Yeri laughed, springing to her feet just to brandish the underwear in front of Wendy. "Come on, _unnie_! You're rooming with Joohyun- _unnie_ , right? You must have seen her collection!"

 

"I don't have a collection, Yerim!" Irene shouted indignantly, earning another bout of laughter from everyone.

 

"What's the ruckus all about?" Asked a familiar voice by the door. They all whipped their heads towards the sound, and there stood their manager, holding a cup holder with a series of different beverages in it.

 

Yeri immediately hid the panties behind her and smiled warmly at the man. "Hey there, _oppa_."

 

"It's just Joohyun- _unnie_ ," Sooyoung replied to his inquiry with a wicked grin. "She's being funny again."

 

Irene glared at Sooyoung in the mirror. Their manager stepped inside, and closed the door behind him with his foot. He placed the drinks on the coffee table before approaching Irene.

 

"Glad you made it on time," he said as a way of greeting, before plopping down on the seat next to her, an iced macchiato in hand. His eyes bulged when he finally saw the marks decorating her neck, before looking away, his ears turning red.

 

"Joohyun, what did I told you about the markings?" He asked in a tired voice after he recovered from his shock. "I'm gonna have a word with Seulgi."

 

Before Irene could articulate her thoughts, Yeri suddenly spoke up.

 

"So, Seulgi- _unnie_ was really here yesterday?" Yeri asked with an adorable pout. She liked Seulgi's company a lot because the choreographer loved to spoil her so much to the point that their leader gets jealous sometimes.

 

"Yeah," their manager answered absentmindedly, running a hand through his hair. "She visited Joohyun after you guys left."

 

"Did you perhaps saw a pair of panties lying around here, oppa?" Sooyoung asked seriously, her brows furrowed in faux concern.

 

Their poor manager choked on his beverage at the boldness of the question.

 

"Park Sooyoung!" Irene hissed, looking a deep shade of pissed. Joy only looked at her innocently, mouthing, "what?"

 

"W-What did you say?" The man asked after thumping his chest repeatedly.

 

"It's nothing, _oppa_. Ignore her," Irene said in a voice of forced calm.

 

Thankfully, the man chose to listen to Irene and never pried again.

 

Once Irene's predicament had been taken care of using a healthy amount of concealer, and after she was done with her makeup, their manager ushered them out of the company and drove them to their next destination by using the flashy company van.

 

They made it to the red carpet just in time, and their manager queued up to the long line of vans by the curb, waiting for their turns. Their van finally halted right next to the carpet, when the other group before them was finally ushered inside. They filed out of the car one by one with Irene on the lead.  
  


When the fansites and the press realized it was them, cameras flashed like mad, and they smiled pleasantly as they walked down the red carpet. They made their way to the raised platform and posed for pictures. Cameras flashed nonstop, and after a few deliberate poses, brief introduction and pleasantries, they finally left the platform. They were ushered inside the venue and to their respective seats.

 

The event started and after the opening remarks and formalities, the much anticipated performances finally began. A lot of artists performed, and so they had to sit patiently and enjoy the performances while waiting for their turn.

 

Some staff approached them and informed them that they had to be prepped up for it won't be long before their turn, so they made their way to the changing rooms for a quick retouch, changing into one of their concept outfits, and for the installing of technical contraptions. After the last two groups' performances, they were finally ushered to the backstage.

 

They were welcomed warmly by the crowd, and they made sure to give their best and enjoy the stage as much as possible as they sang and danced their hearts out to the setlist they prepared, which included their comeback song. After their performance, they were greeted by the crowd's shouts and applause. They took a bow, exited the stage, and went back to their designated seats and enjoyed the rest of the show.

 

When the awarding began, they were surprised to receive two awards for their new song, and they were really beyond happy with the results of their hard work. They thanked everyone, especially the fans who made everything possible for them with their undying support and their families.

 

"Thank you also for our loved ones who never cease to support us, who always stay by our side through thick and thin. This is all for you. You already know who you are, I love you," said Irene before taking a bow, holding up one of their awards. Her speech earned the loudest cheer from the attending crowd, and the MCs even teased her about it. She only laughed it off, face blushing, before bowing again and leaving the stage with her group.

 

After the awards show ended, they had little time to mingle with their fellow idols, they greeted some of their friends from the industry, before exiting the scene. They made their way to the company, where each of them changed into a more comfortable outfit. Their manager treated them, along with the rest of their staffs, to a fancy dinner in celebration of their wins.

 

After that, he drove them back to their shared dorm, reminded them of their schedule for the next day, congratulated them again before bidding his goodbye.

 

They were all exhausted, so they decided to call it a night and retreated to their respective rooms.

 

Wendy fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Irene was also already lying in her own bed and was starting to drift off to sleep when she received a text from Seulgi.

 

_Congratulations on the wins, my love. I'm proud of you. And I love you, too._

 

Irene smiled sleepily, hugging the pillow tighter to her chest, already missing her favorite cuddle buddy.

 

She typed, _I miss you already. Wish you were here,_ before hitting send.

 

She was not expecting a reply but after a few seconds, her phone beeped, announcing the arrival of a new message.

 

_Me too. :(_

 

She smiled a little before replying, _I love you. In case you didn't know. Good night, Seul. *kisses*_

 

The reply was faster than the Flash.

 

_I love you to the moon and back. Sleep well, Hyun. *kisses back*_

 

That night, Irene slept well with a satisfied smile plastered on her lips.

 

 

 

The next morning, Irene and Wendy woke up early and were busy cooking breakfast when the doorbell suddenly rang. They were not expecting anyone, because their manager told them that their schedule for the CF got postponed, so they only had to prepare for the radio guesting.

 

Irene and Wendy stared at each other, sporting dumfounded looks.

 

"Are we expecting someone?"

 

Wendy shook her head, still holding the spatula in her hand.

 

The maknae line were still fast asleep in their room, and so heaving a sigh, Irene had no choice but to get the door. She made sure she was presentable enough in her pajamas before she peeked through the peep hole, and saw what she assumed was a delivery guy. She opened the door just a crack, conscious of her bare face.

  
The delivery guy smiled brightly at her. "Good morning, ma'am!" He greeted pleasantly, his hand holding a clipboard. "Delivery for Miss Irene Bae?"

 

Irene opened the door wider. "That's me," she said with a smile. The guy stared at her for a few seconds before he offered her the clipboard and the pen. "Just sign here, ma'am," he pointed at the bottom, still smiling. Irene signed it and handed it back to him.

 

He had a small delivery box strapped over his back. He took it off with utmost care and gently placed it on the tiled floor. He took out two boxes of cake from the delivery box and handed it to Irene, two buckets of glazed chicken from her members' favourite restaurant, and a bottle of champagne that she particularly liked.

  
Irene had to call the astounded Wendy for help, because another guy came knocking on their door with another delivery shortly after the first guy left.

This time, the poor guy was struggling to carry a life-sized stuffed bear and a huge fancy bouquet of long-stemmed red roses that she had difficulty of holding in one hand. After signing the receiving paper and the guy finally left, she closed the door still hugging the huge stuffed bear to her chest because it was so damn fluffy.

 

"I don't even have to ask who did this, because I know this is definitely Seulgi-yah's doing," said Wendy, grinning broadly at Irene.

 

Irene nodded with a smile, gently placing the stuffed toy on the couch before looking for a note on the bouquet of roses. She wasn't disappointed because she found one, and the neat handwriting that greeted her looked extremely familiar.

 

_Congratulations! I'm pretty busy with the debuting gg, so I can't celebrate with you today. I'll make it up to you next time. Send my regards to your members. I love you, Hyun. -S_

 

Irene smiled when she finished reading the note. She went to her room to fetch her phone and sent a text to Seulgi.

 

_You really know how to make a woman feel special. Thank you. I love you._

 

Irene didn't expect a reply from the younger woman because a busy Seulgi meant a whole day of dancing her ass off in her studio. She laid her phone on her bedside table with a sigh and went to the kitchen to help out.

  
Wendy had put away the food Seulgi sent, and went to wake up the youngsters so that they could have their breakfast together.

 

Irene was already finished setting up the table when the two troublemakers finally entered their small kitchen, looking disheveled and harrassed, and demanded for something to fuel their tanks.

 

They were all finished eating their breakfast when Sooyoung took notice of the flowers and the giant bear occupying the living room couch.

 

"Holy Hephaestus! That's huge!"

 

Yeri looked away from her phone and followed Sooyoung's line of sight. She squealed with happiness and ran to the couch, with Irene and the rest laughing at her silliness.

 

"Did Seulgi- _unnie_ gave you this?" Yeri inquired loudly, lifting her head a little to look at Irene who was casually leaning on the counter, her arms crossed over her chest. "It's so fluffy!"

 

Irene nodded with a small smile.

 

"She visited this morning?" Sooyoung asked curiously, eyeing Irene. She was perched on the dining chair in her pajamas, looking extremely unladylike.

 

Irene shook her head sadly, still looking at their maknae. "She's too busy right now. She had them delivered here, including the food."

 

Yeri snapped her head at Irene's direction at the mention of food.

 

"What food?" Sooyoung asked sharply, squinting her eyes at their leader. Wendy took out something from the bottom of the fridge and placed it on the kitchen counter. "This food," she replied with a satisfied smirk when Sooyoung gaped at the sight of the familiar packaging.

 

" _CHICKEN!_ " Yeri and Sooyoung shouted in unison. Yeri sprinted to Wendy like the devil was hot on her tail, and Sooyoung scrambled from her seat that she almost faceplanted on the kitchen floor in her haste. Irene couldn't help but laugh, with Wendy joining in a few seconds later.

 

"Seulgi- _unnie_ really loves us," said Yeri, happily munching on a drumstick. "This is heavenly."

 

"She didn't give you anything?" Sooyoung asked with a slight frown. "You don't like chicken, right?" She stared at their leader who was happily watching them eat and enjoy the food.

 

"She sent me a box of carrot cake, and a chocolate cake for you guys," Irene replied. "There's champagne, too."

 

"That's perfect for washing down the food, _unnie_ ," Yeri interjected, earning a loud smack on the arm from Sooyoung. "I'm kidding, Sooyoungie," she said with a sheepish grin, rubbing her stinging arm.

 

 

 

After eating their fill, they decided to prepare for the day. Irene found out later that day that her speech at the awards show caused a buzz among the knetizens and international fans alike.

 

Her manager already knew it, and he assured her that it will be alright. Nothing big. Nothing to worry about. Yet.

 

Apparently, she found out that a lot of fans were speculating that she was probably dating one of the "hottest" guys in the industry. Song Minho, Kim Junmyeon, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, even the model and actor, Park Bogum, to name a few.

 

Nobody suspected her relationship with the famous choreographer Kang Seulgi. She relaxed a little after knowing that her fiancée was safe from the public scrutiny. For the meantime, at least.

 

They arrived at the radio station, with a few fansites and fans waiting for them, both bombarding Irene with questions and support. Their manager accompanied them, warding off the aggressive photographers desperate for a scoop, and Irene only visibly relaxed when they were finally inside the building.

 

The DJs welcomed them pleasantly, and after the pleasantries and introduction, they promoted and performed their new song. Then came the interview, which Irene secretly dreaded. The DJs congratulated them on their wins the previous night, asked about how they felt about it, urged them to talk about the concept of their 5th mini album and etc. Then they strayed off to another topic, and Irene finally got her question.

 

"So, Irene- _ssi_ ," the male DJ started with a smile, "the whole nation is probably asking the same question right now," he paused to let out an airy laugh, "are you perhaps dating anyone at the moment?"

 

Irene tried to play it off with a smile. She took a deep breath, willed her face to become a clean slate, before lying through her teeth. "No, I'm not dating anyone," she denied firmly.

 

_I'm freaking engaged,_ she wanted to say, but held her tongue.

 

Her members exchanged knowing glances. Wendy, who was sitting next to her, patted her back in sympathy.

 

"Really?" The female DJ asked in disbelief. "People assumed you were dating someone because of the speech you gave last night," she added in a serious tone, looking at Irene expectantly.

 

Irene smiled again and shook her head. "I meant my family, not some significant other. I'm too busy for that right now."

 

"Oh, really?" The male DJ asked, nodding his head in understanding. "That would make a lot of sense. Thanks for clearing out the confusion, Irene- _ssi_ ," said the man, letting her off the hook easily.

 

"Of course," Irene said pleasantly, hoping that Seulgi wasn't listening to the broadcast. Otherwise, she would undoubtedly be hurt with her answers. She was hoping that the younger woman would understand the situation she was in.

 

They strayed off to different topics for quite some time that Irene sighed in relief inwardly and started to relax in her seat.

 

Until the male DJ said something that made her heart leap to her thoat, and her mouth run dry.

 

"We heard that Irene- _ssi_ has been friends with the charismatic most sought after choreographer in the country as of late," he said with a smile, waiting for a confirmation.

 

Perfectly aware of who they were referring to, Irene smiled, trying not to let her nervousness show. "Yeah, we've been good friends," she replied with a shy smile. Sooyoung, who was taking a sip of water, snorted so hard at her statement and coughed loudly, earning the attention of the DJs.

 

" _Omo_ , are you okay?"

 

Sooyoung nodded sheepishly and apologized. Wendy rubbed her back, and Irene threw her a withering look. The interview continued after a minute, and Irene had no choice but to answer their questions carefully.

 

"The fans really find your friendship a rare and adorable one," said the female DJ while smiling at Irene.

 

Irene laughed, covering her mouth timidly. "Really?"

 

"Yes," interjected the male DJ enthusiastically. "In fact we received a comment just now, saying you guys look good together," he read, before laughing. "And another one saying you should date each other. Ah, fans these days, really," he said with a shake of his head.

 

"Can't blame them though, Kang Seulgi- _ssi_ is really pretty, charismatic, and successful in her chosen field," said the female DJ to her partner in an impressed tone. "Everyone loves with her, including myself," she deadpanned. Irene and the rest of her members laughed at the last statement.

 

"Would you have dated Kang Seulgi- _ssi_ if she was a boy?" The male DJ asked Irene in a playful tone, long after the laughter died down.

 

Irene looked startled by the question. Biting her lip, she pretended to ponder a bit on the question, her stomach already doing somersaults.

 

"Well, Seulgi- _yah_ has been a really sweet, kind, and thoughtful friend to me. Personality wise, I like her. I think she would make a great boyfriend. And to answer your question, yes I would definitely date her if she was a boy," she replied with a bright smile.

 

"Me, too!" Yeri exlaimed through her mic, making everyone laugh.

 

 

 

After their guesting ended, they ate lunch and their manager drove them to the company. They pacticed for the rest of the day, ate dinner at one of their favourite restaurants and finally went home.

 

As she was lying in her bed, Irene checked her phone, expecting a message or two, but was surprised when she found it empty.

 

No texts, no calls. Nada.

 

Irene frowned, staring at the last message she sent. The text was on read, but she received no reply.

 

That was so unlike her.

 

She decided to dial Seulgi's number to check in, but it was unattended. She tried it again and again and again, with the same automated response everytime.

 

Irene was worried out of her mind thinking of her fiancée, making sleep evade her for quite some time.

 

It was two in the morning when her exhaustion won over and she finally succumbed to sleep.

 

The next day was still the same, and the next day after that, and the next. She drowned herself with work in order to distract herself, but the lack of response from Seulgi was starting to get to her. Her members started to notice her gloomy aura, and they asked her if something was bothering her, but she couldn't say anything about her problem with the choreographer. She told them she was fine, just a little tired. They've been working tirelessly since their comeback, and it would be a lie if she said it wasn't physically draining. Her members looked unconvinced, but offered comfort anyway. And she was grateful that she had them by her side at least.

 

The moment their manager told them they had two days off, she immediately went to their shared apartment to check on her fiancée.

 

As she entered the pad, she noticed the countless bottles and beer cans littering the living room floor, and the take out boxes that were scattered on the coffee table and on the kitchen counter.

  
She made her way to the bedroom to check, hoping that she'd find Seulgi sleeping in their bed or something.

  
The room was dark, so she made her way to the window, pulling the heavy drapes, letting the soft rays stream in. Aside from the unkept bed and the dirty clothes littering the bedroom floor that greeted her, the place was empty.

 

"My god, Seul. Where the fuck are you?"

 

She started cleaning the place, starting from the dirty laundry. She changed the sheets and made the bed, where she found Seulgi's phone buried underneath the covers. The screen was cracked, like she dropped it on a hard surface or like it's been purposely smashed, and its battery was dead.

 

She cleaned the mess in the kitchen and the living room, tutting endlessly as she worked.

 

After she was done cleaning, she left their apartment and hailed a cab to Seulgi's studio.

 

Irene entered the building where Seulgi's dance studio was located and made her way to her office.

 

Empty again.

 

Irene then made her way to the large dance studio, where she could hear the faint music coming from the speakers.

 

She slid open the glass doors, and was surprised with the sight that greeted her. The studio was empty, save for two dancing people inside. They were so into it that they didn't notice Irene's presence at first.

 

Seulgi was only wearing her black sports bra, her wonderfully toned abs on full display, and another pair of baggy sweatpants.

 

But that was not surprising at all. That was a familiar sight to her. What surprised Irene was the woman dancing along to the tempo of the song with her fiancée.

 

_Lee Sunmi._

 

The woman was wearing a white crop top, showing off her own toned abs, and a black leggings that accentuated her hips and her ass.

 

They were dancing to such a sensual song, and Irene gritted her teeth when the said woman went behind Seulgi and carressed her abdomen with a predatory look on her face. It was part of the choreography, obviously, but Irene couldn't help but be possessive.

 

_Those babies were hers! Bae Joohyun's!_

 

Irene was so mesmerised with Seulgi's dancing that her train of murderous thoughts got lost as her fiancée danced her heart out to the music, but she snapped out of her daze when Sunmi went in front of Seulgi, her back to her and her hand snaking into the choreographer's hair, before grinding her ass on her fiancée's crotch, while Seulgi's hands rested on her hips, looking unfazed by the intimacy of their position.

 

Irene had enough and decided to make her presence known. She slid the door wider and stepped inside, surprising the two. She met Seulgi's eyes through the mirror and the latter faltered in her steps, accidentally stepping on Sunmi's foot.

 

Irene wanted to smirk, but she couldn't. She was far too angry and jealous to feel triumphant. Wait what? No. She was not jealous. _Absolutely not._

 

Seulgi apologized to Sunmi with a quick bow, before turning off the music, donning a fresh shirt and making her way towards Irene.

 

"Irene- _unnie_ ," she greeted politely, acutely aware of Sunmi's presence behind them.

 

Irene forced her face to remain calm. "I have to talk to you about something important," she said loudly, stressing the last word.

 

Seulgi turned behind her to face Sunmi. "Sunmi- _ssi_ , is it okay if we resume the practice tomorrow?"

 

Sunmi nodded with an understanding smile, even waving at Irene. The latter only nodded her head, but never returned the gesture.

 

Sunmi packed her things and bid her goodbye as she squeezed past them.

 

When they were finally alone, Seulgi took a step closer but Irene stopped her with a punch in the gut.

 

Seulgi groaned, bending a little as she gasped for air. Irene stood unfazed, watching as Seulgi's face contorted in pain.

 

"Hyun," Seulgi complained, looking up at Irene. "Baby, that hurts!"

 

She was startled to see Irene so close to tears. She stood up straight and approached her fiancée again. This time Irene didn't stop Seulgi as the latter pulled her into a hug. The idol couldn't hold back her tears anymore and started crying, burying her face into Seulgi's chest.

 

"Shhh," said Seulgi, kissing the top of her head. "It's alright, I'm right here."

 

"I hate you," Irene murmured, voice muffled by the shirt. "Why didn't you return any of my calls? I was so worried!"

 

Seulgi sighed, hugging Irene tighter. "My phone broke."

 

_No shit, Sherlock._

 

Irene looked up to glare at the younger woman, but Seulgi leaned down to kiss her tears away.

 

"The apartment was a mess!" Irene exploded, trying to evade the kisses, remembering the mess she had to clean up.

 

"I'm sorry," Seulgi said in a soft voice, hiding her face from Irene.

 

"And you said you were busy with the debuting girl group! Why were you dancing alone with Sunmi?" Irene demanded, taking Seulgi's face in her hands because the latter kept evading her eyes.

 

"She's preparing for her comeback, and she wanted me to do a solo stage with her," Seulgi admitted, meeting Irene's eyes. "That's why I've been busy lately."

 

"You mean you're going to dance on stage with her?" Irene asked in disbelief. Seulgi nodded, looking resigned.

 

"Seul, you know I love your passion for dancing, but Sunmi is something else."

 

"Baby, please," Seulgi pleaded, her eyes boring into Irene's. "I'm not gonna do something idiotic, I promise."

 

"I know, Seul. I trust you, it's her I don't trust."

 

"I'm not gonna tolerate any advances, I promise you," Seulgi promised earnestly. "This is a good opportunity for me, Hyun."

 

Irene pondered for a moment, looking at Seulgi's eyes intently. "Fine. But the moment she tries something, you have to cut her off as soon as possible, you hear me?"

 

"Yes, ma'am," Seulgi assured Irene, bending down to kiss her fiancée.

 

Irene broke off the kiss, wrapping her arms around Seulgi's neck. "I missed you."

 

"I missed you more," Seulgi replied, lifting Irene off the ground and wrapping the latter's legs around her waist. "And I'm dying to be inside you right now," she whispered over Irene's ear, gently nipping on her earlobe and earning a quiet whimper from the older woman.

 

"Oh god," Irene moaned as Seulgi sucked a mark on her pulse point. "B-baby, no markings please, my m-manager's going to kill you," she managed to utter out, sounding a little breathless.

 

Seulgi smirked. "Then I'll make them somewhere else."

 

Seulgi carried Irene to her office and sat on the office chaise after locking the door. The older woman was now straddling her thighs, and her dick grew impossibly hard at the sight before her. Irene wore a sleeveless floral dress that showed off her smooth neck, collarbones, and her cleavage. The dress stopped just above the knees and showed off Irene's creamy legs, too.

 

Irene tugged Seulgi's shirt over her head, and started placing biting kisses on every inch of skin she exposed.

 

"I'm sorry for the smell, I was sweating like crazy earlier," Seulgi muttered, hands resting on Irene's thighs.

 

Irene kissed the slope of her neck, down to her collarbones, back to her throat, to her jaw, before capturing her lips in a steamy kiss.

 

"You smell amazing," Irene mumbled into the kiss. Her hand started wandering down south, before it disappeared inside Seulgi's sweatpants.

 

Seulgi moaned at the familiar soft hand wrapping around her thick shaft, making her lean back into the soft cushions. Irene left a trail of openmouthed kisses from her neck, to her chest, to her glorious abs. She sucked a mark on the soft flesh just below her belly button, before falling to her knees.

 

Irene helped Seulgi pull down her sweatpants and her boxers down to her ankles, her hard cock springing free as she discarded the articles of clothing.

 

Irene held Seulgi's cock in her hand, stroking up and down her erection, playing with her balls with her other hand.

 

"You don't have to do it, Hyun," Seulgi murmured, her voice trembling a little. Irene only shook her head, smirking at her.

 

In contradiction to what she said, Seulgi watched with rapt attention as Irene leaned closer, her warm breath hitting her shaft, making it twitch and pulse in anticipation. Irene flicked out her tongue, trailing it along the slit on the tip of her cock.

 

Seulgi shuddered in response, letting out a low growl of approval as she dug her fingers into Irene's hair. A faint blush crept upon the idol's cheeks, but she repeated the motions several times, lifting the choreographer's cock to trail her tongue on the sensitive underside of it, pressing hard with her tongue until she swirled it around the tip.  
  


Irene took the tip into her mouth, sucking gently while she flicked her tongue up and down the slit. A loud growl escaped Seulgi's lips and she threw her head back in ecstasy, gripping onto Irene's hair for dear life. The latter let out a soft squeal of surprise and drew back, causing a trail of her precum to hang from her tip to the idol's mouth.

 

"You taste so good, Seul," Irene whispered seductively, looking up at Seulgi as she leaned forward again and took back the tip into her hot mouth, sucking a bit harder this time, twirling her tongue around the tip everytime she sucked sharply. Slowly, Irene began to move her mouth down Seulgi's shaft, pressing her tongue on the underside of her fiancée, and moving her mouth back up her shaft until only the tip rested in her mouth.

 

Seulgi was losing her mind at the amazing sensation. Irene's mouth was so sweet, so delicious, and it felt so good around her dick. So hot and wet, much like the pussy she wanted to fuck.

 

Irene took a deep breath and moved her mouth as far down as she could, taking as much of Seulgi as she could fit into her mouth, somehow nearly reaching the base. Her small hand grasped the rest of her fiancée's cock, squeezing at random intervals as she slid her mouth up and down a bit faster this time, keeping a lot of pressure around the younger's cock. She occasionally twirled her tongue around her fiancée's cock to increase the pleasure.

 

"Fuck, Hyun..." Seulgi groaned loudly as Irene succeeded in taking all of her into her mouth, deep-throating her. Irene coughed slightly and removed her mouth from around her dick, swallowing thickly before kissing the side of it, trailing her tongue along the heated flesh, flicking it up and down as she squeezed and teased the choreographer's balls.

 

Lowering her mouth, she leaned forward and took her balls into her mouth, sucking hard on the sac, waiting until Seulgi let out another guttural groan before she took all of her into her mouth again.

 

Seulgi's hips began to unconsciously undulate, humping Irene's mouth as she moved her lips up and down even faster.

 

Not wanting to come into her mouth, Seulgi moved her head away from her cock and forced Irene to her feet. She pulled the idol on her lap and bruised her mouth in a searing kiss that made the latter's heart speed up in anticipation.

 

Seulgi pulled away, kissing Irene's throat, making her arch and moan under her touch. "That was amazing, baby."

 

Irene pulled her dress over her head and tossed it on the wooden floor of Seulgi's posh office, needing to feel skin on skin. She was wearing a matching black lacy underwear that barely covered her tits and ass, and Seulgi found herself swallowing hard at the sight.  
  


Irene rubbed herself against the younger's cock, mewling as she felt the tip press against her clothed core. She moaned loudly when Seulgi unclasped her bra and took a nipple into her mouth, teasing the hard peak with her tongue. The choreographer repeated the same process to her other breast, making Irene arch her back in pleasure. Seulgi bit the soft underside of her left breast, making the older woman gasp in surprise, nails digging into her back.

 

"I need to feel you inside me," Irene whispered in a low voice, sucking a mark on Seulgi's neck, grinding her hips on Seulgi's cock in attempt to create more friction.

 

"Beg me," Seulgi commanded, her pupils dilating as Irene continued grinding on her cock.

 

Irene pulled her closer and kissed her. "Please," she whispered over Seulgi's lips. "Fuck me, Seul."

 

"Your wish is my command," Seulgi replied with a grin, before tearing Irene's panties.

 

Irene punched her shoulder, staring in shock at the ruined lingerie on the floor. "I liked those!"

 

Seulgi leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "Me too, but they were in the way."

 

"You're such an ass sometimes," said Irene, before taking Seulgi's hard shaft and guiding it into her aching depths.

 

Seulgi's lips met Irene's in a bruising kiss as the latter began to undulate her hips, moaning into the choreographer's mouth as her cock moved torturously slow in her pussy. Seulgi's hands found the idol's ass, fingers digging into her flesh as she urged the latter to move just a bit harder, just a bit faster.

 

Crying out, Irene lifted her hips, pulling up as high as she could, before slamming down against Seulgi, filling herself to the brim. At that moment, she swung back and slapped the idol's ass fiercely, causing her to let out a little scream at the pleasure-pain.

 

"God, you're so tight," Seulgi groaned against her fiancée's mouth, taking her lower lip into hers to suck it until it was swollen and bruised.

 

Gasping out a reply, Irene continued to gyrate her hips, reveling in the feeling of her fiancée buried deeply inside her body. Every nerve ending was on fire, her senses excruciatingly acute, and all she wanted was more and more.  
  


Irene dug her teeth into Seulgi's neck as she slapped her ass again, biting back a scream of pleasure as the choreographer's other hand made its way to the little nub at the juncture of her thighs. Her fingers teased relentlessly, pressing and probing, poking and pinching until her hips moved savagely against hers, body clenching violently as she let out a shuddering cry.

 

"S-Seulgi! Oh god, Seulgi!" she cried, pressing her body roughly against the younger woman, peppering her throat with bruising kisses and bites. "Fuck me! Don't stop! Don't fucking stop!"

 

At her words, Seulgi lunged up, keeping Irene's legs hooked around her waist, and stood up and slammed her cock savagely into her body. A little scream escaped the idol's throat as Seulgi repeated the action, roughly sliding in and out of her wet cunt, cursing and snarling out crude sexual words that made Irene tighter and wetter.  
  


When Irene's juice gushed out of her, covering Seulgi's cock in her cream, she let out an animalistic roar and pounded into Irene until she let out a loud scream. The older woman clung to her, panting and sobbing, nails raking the choreographer's flesh as she fucked her harder and harder. Irene called out her name as she came time and time again, begging Seulgi to come inside her, to have some mercy on her body.

 

Supporting Irene's weight in one arm, she pressed her finger against her clit, knowing she was getting closer to her release and filling her with her seed. Pressing and teasing, Seulgi felt Irene suddenly tighten around her, heard the older woman sob with pleasure, and the choreographer let out a primitive roar as she came inside of her. Her pussy, so wet, so tight, milked her, drawing out her pleasure, drawing in her cum as she whimpered Seulgi's name over and over again.

 

Seulgi fell back on the couch, still buried inside Irene. The latter slumped against her and placed peppering kisses over her neck.

 

"Damn it. That was intense, Seul," Irene said breathlessly. Seulgi bent down to bite her nipple tenderly, trailing her lips to the valley of Irene's breasts, her throat, her jaw and then her lips. Seulgi kissed the idol lazily, savoring her addicting taste, her hand moving to Irene's plump ass and squeezing lightly.

 

"Let's head home," Seulgi offered, fingers tracing patterns on Irene's bare back.

 

"Holy fuck," Irene exclaimed, wide-eyed. Seulgi arched a brow at her, admiring the way the profanity left her mouth so easily without getting flustered. "Seul, we had sex in your office for the first time!"

 

Seulgi laughed. "Yeah, Hyun, we just did."

 

"But what about your students?"

 

"Well, Sunmi was my only student for today," Seulgi replied easily, tucking Irene's hair behind her ear. "By the way, you look beautiful, Hyunnie."

 

Irene stole a kiss from her and stood up, and Seulgi groaned at the loss of contact. "Thank you."

 

They got dressed in a hurry, with Irene scowling at Seulgi because of her ruined underwear, but the latter looked unbothered by it and only told her that she won't be needing it anyway. After fixing their disheveled appearances, they decided to leave.

 

As they both exited the office, they saw Sunmi emerging from the dance studio, looking smug.

 

"I forgot that I charged my phone earlier. Had to get it back," she said, showing them her phone. "It was worth it, though," she added with a playful wink, leaving the couple looking shocked.

 

 

 


End file.
